The Last of Their Kind
by Marie Lake
Summary: The continued adventures of the Doctor, Amy and Rory take them to a far away land where they discover someone from the Doctor's past who should be dead. It turns out that the Time Lords weren't the only ones who perished in the Time War.
1. Tir o Iâ

**Hello, hello and welcome! I haven't really written anything in a while so I thought I'd give this a go. Seeing as I am completely and one hundred percent obsessed with Doctor Who right now, it only seems appropriate that this fan-fic should be about it. I do not own any of the stories, ideas, or cast, though it would be cool if I did. I hope you'll enjoy c:**

* * *

Amelia Pond was a married woman. The idea was still so strange that she had to remind herself every so often. However, strange as it was, it was true. To prove this, she reached out next to her and felt the warmth of Rory's bare chest as he slept. He looked so peaceful lying there, his chest rising and falling slowly. Amy couldn't help but smile to herself.

_All mine,_ she thought._ Forever and ever._

Carefully, so as not to disturb her slumbering husband, Amy rolled out of bed and dressed. As much as she still desired to be in the loving arms of Rory, there was a much more pressing issue at hand: she was starving.

Slipping out of the room, the red-headed girl stayed on her toes until she was a safe distance from the room. Only then, she determined, was it safe enough to thunder down the halls of the TARDIS to the kitchen...or so she thought.

Turning the corner, she ran straight into the Doctor. The pair of the jumped and yelped before each slamming a hand over the other's mouth. They must've stood like that for at least ten seconds before the Doctor broke the silence.

"Morning, Pond," he mumbled behind her hand. She promptly removed it.

"Mornin'," she replied with a grin. "Bit early for you isn't it?"

"Never too early for me." he said with a hint of superiority. "Not with so much out there to see!"

Amy rolled her eyes as she continued to make her way towards the kitchen. The Doctor trailed behind her.

"Ahh, so now we get to the nature of your consciousness," he mused. "Humans. When _aren't_ you hungry?"

"Oh, shut up, you," she said, grabbing a box of Cap'n Crunch from the cupboard. "You get hungry, too."

The Doctor made a face at her choice. "Yes," he allowed. "but never for such a boring food choice."

"Hey, I love the Cap'n!" she scoffed, feigning offense. "Sorry I'm not in the mood for fish custard."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to look offended. "How could you_ not_ be in the mood for _fish custard_?" He said fish custard in the way that most Americans say _cheeseburger_. It was rather pathetic, actually. "Really, Amelia, if you were to just give it a try-"

"Two things," she interrupted. "One, don't call me Amelia. Two, I_ am not_ going to 'give it a try'. That's down right disgustin'." She shot him a look and sat down opposite him at the table.

The Doctor sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "Hopeless," he murmured. "Absolutely hopeless."

Just then, Rory stumbled in, rubbing his eyes and looking rather groggy.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, heading towards the coffee pot.

The Doctor, still pouting over Amy's rejection of fish custard, said, "Eh," and left the kitchen.

Amy, on the other hand, leaped up from her seat and into her husband's arms.

Rory chuckled. "Well, hi there," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi," she said burrowing her face into his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" he wondered, pulling back a little so he could look at her.

"_Wonderful_," she purred. "And you?"

"I'll give you a hint," Rory said, leaning forward.

Just before their lips touched, they heard an anxious shout from the console room.

"Amy! Rory! Come quick!"

"Always when I'm eating!" Amy muttered, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him to the console room. "_What_ is it, Doctor?" she demanded.

"Oh, no need to take that tone with me, Pond," the Doctor chastised. "I'm just excited, that's all. We've landed!"

"Nope, too early in the morning for this." Rory said, shaking his head. "I need my coffee." And he wandered off back towards the kitchen.

"Picked a winner, you did," the Doctor said nonchalantly.

"Shuddup," Amy said immediately; she was rather protective over her man.

"Oh, you know I'm only joking," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, _sure_ I do. So...we're at a new planet, yeah? Not stuck at dumb, old Earth?"

The Doctor seemed to have just remembered that they had landed. "Yes!" he exclaimed, oozing excitement. "We," he said, dashing over to her. "are on Tir o Iâ: the Land of Ice."

"Ahh," she said in mock-excitement. "Tiro-whatchamajig. Fascinating."

"Oh, but it is! You're going to love it. The people here are simply fantastic. Wonderful architects, too."

"Just what I love, architecture," she muttered. "Anyways. So, the, er, creatures living here. They friendly?"

"Well, of course they are," he said, giving her a dumb look. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Amy returned his look in annoyance. "I _meant_ friendly to humans. Everything's friendly to you. They're all, 'Oh, look, it's the Doctor. Isn't he wonderful and amazing and fantastic?'"

"Pretty much," he agreed, then added once he sensed Amy's annoyance: "Oh, come on. Would I _really_ take you to a place that you'd be in danger?"

"Yes. And you have plenty of times," Amy said with a grin.

"Danger?" Rory cut in, finally reappearing. "Must we _always_ be in danger?"

Amy shot the Doctor a winning look. "Nope, no danger here. Just a bunch of lovely architects."

"Penseiri," the Doctor said.

"Pen-what?" said Rory.

"The architects? Their race is the Penseiri."

"Well, that'll sure come in handy!" Amy said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go met 'em.

"Let's," the Doctor agreed, grabbing both Rory and Amy by the arm and hauling them over to the TARDIS entrance. "Ready?" They both nodded; Amy was beginning to feel excited. The Doctor reached out and opened the door. "Welcome to Tir o Iâ."

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. Sorry that's it's so short; the next one will be a little more meaty. Btw, Tir o Iâ literally means "Land of Ice" in Welsh. Penseiri is Welsh for architects. Aren't I just so clever? Anyways, stay tuned because I'll be updating soon. Reviews are always loved c: **


	2. Apples and Swyn

**Hi there. Didn't keep you waiting long, did I? Well, here's the next chapter. I hope that it is too your liking. Note: no, I don't own the TARDIS. If only, if only. Also, I kind of feel the need to mention that the "person from the Doctor's past" is not a real character from the show. She is simply a figment of my imagination. Sorry to disapoint/:  
**

* * *

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS and Amy's breath immediately caught. It was absolutely gorgeous. True to its name, Tir o Iâ looked to be constructed solely of snow and ice. It looked kind of like if someone had taken all the landscape in the world and covered it with frost. The trees bore frosty leaves and fruits made of ice. Up in the sky, the tiny sun shone pure white, illuminating the clear, cloudless, blue sky. It was like nothing Amy had ever seen.

"It's..." she said, seemingly at a loss of words. "It's so...beautiful." Her eyes widened in wonder as she took in everything around her. After a moment, she determined that she was indeed awake and that she was free to explore this new land.

Stepping away from her boys, she wandered over to one of the trees that looked as if it held balls of ice. Cocking her head to the right, she examined the fruits carefully.

_They look like apples,_ she decided, reaching out to take hold of one. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold, like she thought it would be. In fact, she wasn't exactly sure what temperature she would say it was; but it didn't really matter. Pulling the fruit from its tree, Amy gasped and nearly dropped it. As soon as the thing had left its tree, the ice melted away from it revealing a large, juicy, red apple. Curiously, she took a bite; it was fantastic.

"Doctor!" she called back to him. "Come over here, I found your favorite fruit!" The joke made her think back to the night they met, right after he had just regenerated. He'd gone crazy asking around for food, and the first thing he asked for was an apple.

The boys both hurried over to her, staring at the red fruit she held.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked, clearly confused.

"It's the perfect conservation system," the Doctor answered. "All of their food stays frozen and perfectly fresh until it's needed. But once it's activated, it's safe to eat."

"That is correct," said an unfamiliar, chiming voice. All three of them jumped. The body attached to the voice appeared from around the tree. It was a small girl-who appeared about the age of ten-with a sweet, curious face. She had chalk white skin that seemed to match the environment around her, and jet black hair which did not. Around her forehead was a tiny silver circlet. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds, but did not share a storm's ferocity. The oddest thing about her was that her lips were the same metallic silver as her circlet. Her entire outfit was silver: silver blouse, silver skirt, and so on. The material itself looked kind of like liquid metal, and it shimmered in every angle. She carried with her a small silver basket was already full of apples. "Don't be frightened," she told them. "I mean no harm."

How anyone could be afraid of such a darling little thing was beyond Amy; she thought the girl was adorable.

"My name is Swyn," the girl continued. "And you are?"

That seemed to shake everyone out of their trance.

The Doctor stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory Pond," he said with a smile, pointing to everyone as he called their names.

Swyn smiled in return. "It is very nice to meet you all. Welcome to Tir o Iâ; please come with me." She turned on her heel and glided away. The trio seemed at a loss, so they followed her.

"I'm not Rory _Pond_," complained Rory as they went. "_She's_ Amy Williams."

"Rory, I told you," said the Doctor in exasperation. "That's not how it works."

"Hush up, the both of you," Amy said, rolling her eyes in amusement. "We can argue about surnames later. Right now, we have a planet to take in."

Hearing the authority in her voice, the boys stopped their bickering. Amy smiled in delight; it was nice to know that there were some things that she could control.

They continued in silence for a little while longer and Amy absorbed everything that she saw. It turned out that all the Penseiri shared Swyn's features, but as far as aliens went, they still looked pretty normal. Finally, the seemed to reach their destination. It was a beautiful castle sculpted entirely of-you guessed it-ice. The entrance way was large enough that a couple of elephants could walk right in like it was nothing. In fact, considering the grandeur of the place, Amy would not be surprised if she saw an ice elephant wandering about somewhere. Outside the entrance way stood two very large, very intimidating guards. They were clearly the same race as Swyn, but had to be at least five times her size. Swyn, not seeming phased, walked straight up to them. The others, however, lagged behind.

"Sweet, merciful God," Rory breathed, eyes widening as he screeched to a halt.

The Doctor looked at him in amusement. "What, afraid of a couple of big doors?"

"It's not the doors that I'm afra-I mean," he paused. "_nervous_ about."

"Nervous," the Doctor snorted. "If you say so."

"My silly, silly boys," Amy said with a laugh. "Must you always banter?"

The Doctor and Rory exchanged brief glances and then said, in unison, "Yes."

"Oh, go on with it then," she allowed, turning her attention back to Swyn. The two men picked up where they left off, but Amy tuned them out. Swyn was now conversing with the guards, who looked much friendlier as they talked. She pointed back to where the three were standing and continued speaking. Thing one and thing two followed her gaze and checked the three of them out. Well, mainly checked Amy out. They winked in unison, to which Amy had to laugh.

"Why are they looking over here?" Rory said, breaking off his argument.

"Swyn's telling them about us," Amy informed them. "I think they're going to let us in."

Just then, the young Penseiri beckoned to them.

"I told you so," Amy said, taking off immediately.

Swyn smiled as they reached her. "Amy, Rory, Doctor, meet Dewrder and Cryfder, the finest guards in Tir o Iâ."

"The lady speaks too highly of us," said Cryfder, nodding modestly.

"We are but humble servants to the Rhosmari family," added Dewrder, also nodding.

"Oh, stop that," Swyn said with a smile. "You are embarrassing me in front of our guests."

"Sorry, my lady," they said together.

"Are you two related?" Amy said in amusement. It was funny to see people act the way they did. It seemed almost as if they were two bodies sharing one brain.

They both turned and assessed her. It seemed they liked what they saw considering the dazzling smiles they gave her.

"Yes," Dewrder said.

"As a matter of fact, we are twins," added Cryfder.

"Pray tell us. Is there more than one of _you_?" Dewrder wondered, giving her another wink.

"Oi!" said Rory in anger. "None o' that! That's my wife you're talking to."

Swyn felt similarly. "Boys, behave, please."

They both murmured a quick "Sorry."

"Well," said Swyn. "I believe we have had enough socializing for right now." She turned to the trio. "Shall we?" Without waiting for their reply, she had the guards open the doors and she slipped inside.

Anxious to keep up, the Doctor and Rory bolted after her, Rory asking questions like "Shall we what? What exactly are we doing?"

Just as Amy passed the twins, they whispered that if she were ever to divorce, that she knew where to find them. Amy found that absolutely hilarious, but politely thanked them and hurried inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked this bit of The Last of Their Kind, more coming soon. Please feel free to suggest anything you wish to me via review. **

**Dewrder means 'courage'; Cryfder, 'strength'; Swyn, 'charm'; and Rhosmari, 'rosemary.' **


	3. The Ice Garden

**Welcome back. Once again, I don't own Doctor Who or any of its greatness. I do, however, own this story, so that's something. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"-going to see my father," Amy caught her Swyn saying as she reached them. "King Gwyliadwriaeth Rhosmari, ruler of our great land."

"King Gwylia-whatshisname," Rory said. "Yeah, I think you're going to have to write that one down."

Swyn chuckled. "Humans, am I right? From the planet Earth. You have traveled quite a long way."

"You've no idea," Amy said with a laugh.

"But you," She turned to the Doctor. "are no human. Time Lord, no?"

The Doctor smiled wryly. "Indeed."

"What fun," she mused. "I have not met a Gallifreyan in a very long time."

"Wait, so you're a princess then, yeah?" Amy wondered. "A real, live princess?"

The girl laughed again. "Princess Swyn Rhosmari, yes. The eldest of my father's children."

"And how old are you?" Amy blurted out without thinking. "Er, I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Your words do not offend me, child," she said kindly. "I am fifty-three."

"You must be joking," said Rory.

"Don't be rude, Rory," said the Doctor. "The bodies of the Penseiri grow at a very slow rate, even slower than a human's."

"Thank you, Doctor; that is correct," she said in appreciation. "You seem to know quite a bit about my home. Have you visited here before?"

"Once," he agreed. "A very long time ago."

Just then they arrived at what appeared to be the throne room. It was a tall and was wide as a cathedral and was absolutely beautiful. The windows reached from almost the floor to nearly the ceiling. They were composed of glasses stained in various shades of blue and white and framed in silver. The floor was made of ice with intricate designs carved right into it. The ceiling was painted to look exactly like the sky outside and-if you looked very closely-the sun moved in the painting according to the time of day. At the end of the room was a platform that could be reached by a few icy steps. Atop the platform sat three beautifully crafted ice chairs. They looked so delicate that, if someone were to sit in them, Amy thought they would break. The largest sat in the middle, while two small ones flanked either side.

Surprisingly, there was no one in any of the chairs. The only people in the room were standing at the very bottom of the stairs: three men and two women. Swyn approached them with ease, and Amy gathered that they must be her relatives.

Absorbing Swyn's confidence, Amy also approached the strangers, with Rory and the Doctor following closely behind her. The group of people noticed her almost immediately.

One of the men called out, "There she is," with a smile and glided toward her.

"Father," she addressed him pleasantly. "I have brought you some visitors. This is the Doctor and Amy and Rory Pond."

Swyn's father seemed to be a lovely man. Though all of the Penseiri looked similar, you could definitely see that these two were related. Swyn seemed to have the exact same shape of eyes as her father. His eyes also shared the same warmth and friendliness. His black hair had not a single thread of gray and not a hair out of place. Like his daughter, he also wore an ensemble of pure silver.

"Welcome to Tir o Iâ," he said in greeting, holding out his hand for them to shake. "I am Gwyliadwriaeth Rhosmari, but you may call me Gwyliad."

"It's wonderful to meet you, sir," Amy said, bowing her head. "You have a beautiful planet."

"Ah, thank you, child," he said in delight. "I always liked a girl with manners."

_That's the second person to call me child today,_ Amy thought bitterly.

After he shook the rest of their hands, Gwyliad beckoned the rest of his earlier group over.

"This," he said, putting her arm around a very beautiful Penseirian woman. "is my wife, Harddwch."

"It is lovely to meet you," Harddwch said, bowing her head to the trio.

He then gestured to and introduced the rest of the group. The other woman was around the same age as Harddwch and was named Gras; her husband was Ystwythder and Amy silently promised herself that she wasn't going to touch that name. The last male seemed to be about Swyn's age and called himself Saethwr.

After quite a few more "It's very nice to meet you"s the king spoke up once more.

"Is there any particular reason for which you have stopped by Tir o Iâ? Surely, you must be on your way elsewhere?"

The Doctor spoke then, "We're just traveling. So much universe out there, you know."

The king laughed. "I see your point. Well, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here; and I would be honored if you would join us for dinner later this evening."

"We'd love to," Amy said quickly, eager to get out of the castle and go explore the land.

"She is anxious, this one," the king said appreciatively. "I shall not keep you any longer, then. You are free to explore as you wish, but please do take me up on the dinner offer."

"Oh, we will," said the Doctor.

With that, they all bowed out of the room.

"That was mental," Rory decided once they were clear of the throne room.

"What was?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"We just met _the king of a planet_. Real royalty. It's just…"

"Mental?" Amy assisted, laughing.

"Oh, I remember my first time here, as well," the Doctor said nostalgically. " It hasn't really changed a whole lot since then."

"No," agreed Amy. "I'm assuming that ice doesn't really change its form real often."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as they walked out of the castle. "So," he said. "Where to?"

"The art garden is always a good place to start," said Swyn from behind them.

Rory and Amy jumped, but the Doctor was unsurprised.

"Sorry for the fright," she said apologetically. "but I wanted to see if I could show you around some more. It is nice having people to talk to."

"We'd love to have a tour guide!" said the Doctor enthusiastically. "Now, what about this art garden? What kind of art is it is exactly?"

"Ice sculptures, what else?" Swyn said jokingly.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Figures."

The art garden was just to the right of the castle and looked about the size of a normal child park. There had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of statues in there. They were of all different sorts of things: plants, animals, even people. They gleamed in the sunlight and sent out beams of light in every direction.

"Wow," Amy breathed, looking around. "It's amazin'."

"Thank you," Swyn said.

Amy looked taken aback. "Are they all yours?"

Swyn blinked in surprise. "Oh, no, not all of them. Some, yes but not all."

"Well, they're beautiful either way."

The four of them spent the next few hours observing every statue in the place. Some were quite simple: a bouquet of roses or a basket of berries. Others were more complex: a mother holding up her newborn child and a giant oak tree in full bloom.

After a while, the sun was beginning to sit low in the sky and they knew that dinner was quickly approaching.

"We should probably return shortly," said Swyn, seeming a little disappointed. There were so many wonders on her planet and yet they had spent all their time in the art garden.

"You're right," said the Doctor, glancing at the sky. "It does seem to be getting late."

"Yeah, and I'm feeling famished right about now," added Rory, patting his empty stomach.

Amy sighed. "Alright, let's get going." Just as she turned, something caught her eye: another sculpture that they had all missed. It was a girl with her eyes closed, leaning against a tree. The strangest thing was, though, that the tree was real. It was only the girl that was ice. "Wait, wait, wait," she exclaimed, rushing over to the tree. "We missed this one."

"And so we did," said Swyn curiously. "I do not think I have seen this one before. I do not even know the artist." This seemed to disturb her more than anything else. Before, she was a fountain of information. She knew the names of all the statues and the names of their sculptors, even if it wasn't printed on the work of art. She said it was all about memorizing their carving style.

"But this tree is real, isn't it?" asked Rory, inclined his head.

"Absolutely," said the Doctor. "That's why this is so curious."

"It is certainly creative," said Swyn approvingly.

"Yeah," agreed Amy. For some reason, a thought occurred to her right then. Even though it was kind of rude to touch the work of another, she felt like she _had_ to touch this one. So, hesitantly, she reached out and put her hand on her cheek.

The next event happened so suddenly that if any of them had blinked, they'd have missed it. The ice sculpture melted. But instead of turning into a puddle of water like it should, the ice layer melted away, revealing a live girl who fell unconsciously into Amy's arms.

* * *

**Sorry I kind of left you with a cliffhanger there, but don't worry, I'll update soon c: Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Gwyliadwriaeth's name was absolutely perfect to me because I wanted something really long. It means 'surveillance.' Other translations: Harddwch means 'beauty' (I thought that was appropriate), Gras means 'grace,' Ystwythder means 'agility,' and Saethwr means 'shooter.' Note: all of the translated words I have used so far are in Welsh. I rather like it.**


	4. Rowena, the Raven

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of The Last of Their Kind. Sorry, if I keep throwing chapters at you super fast, but I'm in a bit of a writing frenzy. As always, I don't own Doctor Who and I hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

The world was dark. That was the first thing that she was able to process in a very long time. It didn't really make sense either. After all, Tir o Iâ was a very bright planet. It was even bright at night, what, with the moon reflecting on the ice and whatnot. However, that was the first thing that she managed to conjure up. That and she was tired. So, so tired. And sore, come to think of it. Her limbs felt like they were made of lead. Even though she was barely conscious, she could feel that she was definitely_ lying_ on something soft. This immediately sparked panic. The last conscious thought she had had was leaning up against a tree and closing her eyes. She'd been tired then too. Why was she so tired?

She tried to remember what could have possibly made her so tired, but nothing came to her. It was like she knew there was something she was missing, but she couldn't figure out what. It was infuriating. It was that fury that she was going to use to wake herself up. No matter what, she was not going to fall back asleep until she found out what had happened to her.

Unfortunately, her eyes, much like her limbs, seemed to weigh tons.

_Come on,_ she though. _You can do this. You can do this._

She moved to her hands; maybe she would be able to make a fist. If not that then at least twitch them or something. Eventually, after what seemed like centuries, her fingers moved. The fog over her eyes seemed to lighten just a little. She was waking up.

Concentrating on what she did the first time, she tried for something bigger: a fist. Her glacial pace was completely maddening, but it was better than nothing. Finally, she felt her hands closing up. She had done it.

_So tired,_ she thought warily.

All of the sudden, there were voices. Or at least she thought they were voices. They were so light and muddled that she couldn't tell if they were actually there or not. It was almost like being held underwater and trying to hear people talking on the surface.

She did, however, manage to make out one word: awake.

It was then that the fog really cleared from her eyes. Her body didn't seem so heavy and she could control it much, much easier. Out of nowhere, her eyelids fluttered. Instantly, there was pain. It wasn't anything excruciating like being stabbed, but it was the kind of pain that the eyes suffer after being in the dark for so long.

She groaned and tried to tell the people in the room to turn off the light but all that came out was, "Ughhlliigh."

"She's been asleep for so long," said a voice, definitely female. "Rory, turn off the light."

The room became a little darker and much more eye-friendly. After a moment, her eyes seemed to focus. The very first thing she saw was a human girl-probably around twenty-with bright ginger hair and kind eyes. She then saw another person, who must've been that Rory person. Contrary to the girl's previous thoughts, Rory was a boy. Funny, it didn't sound like a boy name to her.

"Hello there," the ginger girl said, looking at her with concern. "My name is Amy Pond. Welcome back to the world."

This took the girl aback and she attempted to speak again.

"Where have I been?" she wondered. Her voice sounded a little rusty, but her words could be understood.

"Leaning against a tree," Rory said, attempting a smile.

That made sense to her, but these people did not. And neither, come to think of it, did this room. It didn't look like anything she'd seen on Tir o Iâ. The bed covers were midnight blue, as were the walls, and there wasn't a window in sight.

Where in the world was she? And who were these people? Had they kidnapped her? She looked them over again; they hardly seemed like the kidnapping type.

Amy, nervous about the silence said, "Rory, maybe you should go find the Doctor."

This got her attention. "The Doctor?" she asked. "What doctor? I'm not sick." _I can't get sick,_ she added mentally.

"He's not a medical doctor," Amy reassured her as Rory left the room.

"Then why's he called 'the Doctor'?"

Amy shrugged. "I've no idea. You can ask him when he gets here, though."

There was a pause. She had so many questions for this ginger girl.

"Where am I?" she asked; it seemed like a good place to start.

"In the TARDIS," Amy replied immediately. "It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension-"

"In Space'," the girl finished, and her eyes went wide. She had no idea how she knew that.

"Uhm," Amy said, clearly surprised. "Yeah, that's right. That to be rude but, er, who exactly are you?"

"Rowena Gigfrangrafanc," she said automatically, but stopped herself before anymore information came out.

A whistle sounded from the hallway. "That's quite a mouthful," said the Doctor, walking into the room. "Although, my given name is quite the killer as well."

"And what exactly _is_ your given name, Doctor?" Amy inquired. The Doctor acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"So," the Doctor said, coming to sit at the edge of Rowena's bed. "Where did you come from?"

"I..." Rowena began, but trailed off. "I was...leaning against a tree..."

"Yes," Amy encouraged. "That was when we found you."

Rowena nodded and tried to remember anything before that. Just as before, it was like there _was_ something there, she just couldn't reach it.

"I don't...I can't-" she exhaled in frustration.

"It's okay," the Doctor smiled kindly. "You should probably rest a little more. Amy will bring you some food later."

"I will?" asked Amy accusingly; she didn't like being volunteered for things. However, a pointed look from the Doctor made her reconsider. "I mean, yeah, sure. I will."

Rowena tried to smile, but her expression was still a little pained. It was weird to think that she was being cared for by strangers, but for some reason, she felt like she could trust these people. The ginger girl with the strange accent and friendly eyes; the man with a lady's name and a nose that was slightly bigger than average; and the other man with his floppy brown hair, bow-tie, and suspenders. She had a feeling that they would be sure to take care of her.

* * *

The trio left her and went immediately into the console room.

Once they were safely out of hearing distance, Amy spoke up.

"It really is a shame that we had to miss dinner," she said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm starving."

"I second that," Rory groaned, leaning up against the console.

"This is just so _weird_," Amy said after a moment. "I mean, this girl just comes out of nowhere! And all the Penseiri say they've never seen her before."

This was true. Although, this newcomer and the people of Tir o Iâ were similar in looks, it was clear that they were not of the same race. Rowena, while she shared the Penseiri's white-as-death skin, her hair was the color of snow. Her eyebrows and eyes were done over very darkly, giving her an eery beauty. Her lips were full and stained in a wine-colored shade. She wore a beautiful white dress with a full skirt that had become slightly dingy over the time it had been worn. Both her arms and chest were covered in dark, swirling tribal-looking tattoos.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "She's definitely not from here."

"No, you're right," said the Doctor, looking thoughtful.

"Doctor?" Amy said, analyzing his expression. "What's wrong? Do you know where she's from?"

It took a moment before he answered. But he eventually gave a curt, "Yes."

Amy blinked in surprise: that was not the answer she had expected. She persisted, "Who is she? How did she get here?"

It was even longer before the Doctor answered this time. He went to the console and began fiddling with various buttons and knobs.

"Rowena Gigfrangrafanc," he gave one airy laugh. "I never thought I'd see her again."

No one spoke.

"She...she was a very good friend of mine," the Doctor continued. "Back when I still lived on Gallifrey."

Amy gasped. "She's a Time Lord? Er, Time Lady?"

"No," the Doctor sighed. "She isn't from Gallifrey."

"Well, that was certainly misleading," Rory said smartly. Amy threw him a look that said that this was clearly not the time.

"She isn't from Gallifrey," he went on. "but she is from a planet very close. Galmein, the sister planet of Gallifrey."

"Sister planet?" Amy echoed. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, we carried species that we similar, for one. And we were created from the splitting of one very large planet."

"So..." Amy was still not getting it. "Why exactly did you think you'd never see her again?"

"Because the Time Lords weren't the only ones who fought and died in the Time War." Rory looked completely lost at this point. "Galmein was incinerated. Along with its people."

"But," Amy protested. "But that means-"

"Yeah," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "It means Rowena Gigfrangrafanc should be dead."

* * *

**Gigfrangrafanc is the combination of the Welsh words Gigfran (raven) and grafanc (claw). Maybe I'm just a really big nerd, but since I named her Rowena, I really wanted her last name to be Ravenclaw. Where's my Harry Potter nerds? Anyways, if you're having a hard time picturing Rowena, look at a picture of the White Queen from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. It was my inspiration behind her getup. Also, as I'm sure you are all aware, Galmein doesn't really exist in the story of Doctor Who. It was something I made up for amusement. Anyways, more coming soon!  
**


End file.
